


Matt's Dark Adventure

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Story Requests [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Blood, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Farting, Fisting, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other, Pain, Pregnancy Kink, Prolapse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Scat, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Vomiting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Matt relates his account of the incredibly brutal rape of one of the sluttiest whores the world has ever known.
Series: Story Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040897
Kudos: 47





	1. Deborah's Gang Rape

This is the story of my favorite rape. I'm Matt by the way, and that's all you get to know about me. I regret that I must deliver this particular tale from an undisclosed location, but in the interests of remaining at liberty, I'll just say that it holds a simply decorated room with a bed large enough for six people. And why such a large bed, you may ask. Well, because Deborah, a stupid cunt I kidnapped weeks ago, has daughters, and I was certain they’d miss their mother so much that I decided to chloroform the bitches and bring them along.

So, in a dimly lit bedroom somewhere in America, I had three naked women cuffed to a large bed. Deborah, roughly thirty-something, was in the middle. Her hands were chained above her head, a huge, black, ball gag filled her mouth, and large, Victory rat traps hung from her massive DD tits. There were tears in her eyes, but her cunt was shining with juice. Her legs were pulled open and chained to the bed’s posters, so there was no trouble seeing that. I was fastening a thick, black, dog collar around her throat at the moment. The tags read “Daddy’s Little Slutbitch”.

Sixteen year-old Danielle was to Deborah’s left. Her hands were similarly bound above her. She had lighter hair, a pretty, round, face, and a mouth full of a dick-shaped, green, gag. Her tits were not quite as large as her mother’s, but they were amazing nonetheless. Especially since they were bound tightly with thick, multicolored, rubber bands. A small pair of oval glasses sat on her nose, covering eyes that glared up at me with pure hatred.

I gave her left nipple a quick, little, love bite and moved on to Brianna, the younger of Deborah’s girls at fourteen. She looked a great deal like Danielle, except her face and glasses were slightly more square, her hair was darker, and, my God, that ass! It was large and round, plump and juicy, and because of it, Brianna was chained to the bed on all fours. Her dick-shaped gag was white, and her ass bore a sign in black, magic marker: PLEASE MAKE ALL DELIVERIES IN REAR. Her head was down, her ass was up, and my thick, eight-inch, cock, was all attention. I was drooling and shaking with animal lust. I just couldn’t help leaping on that fat, fucking, ass.

There was a great deal of screaming and swearing going on behind those gags, but once I rammed my cock up Brianna’s asshole, the other two couldn’t compete. She was howling on the white dick that invaded her throat, and fresh tears poured out of her eyes. Her face twisted with pain as I savagely slammed into her. God, her ass was fucking tight. I’m sure it would have been easier if I’d bothered with lube, but then I would have missed out on the agonized screams that were making my dick harder than Chinese algebra.

The walls of her butthole were milking my dick, smothering it in warmth and shit. The smell of her waste was rapidly filling the air as I churned my dick in deeper and viciously smacked her ass. I yanked the whore’s hair as hard as I could, driving my nails into her tits and biting her neck. I was getting off on hurting the fucking cunt. My veins were filling up with this delicious, evil, urgency. I looked over at Deborah. Her eyes were filled with horror, but she was struggling to force her thighs together. I nearly came when I realized she was trying to masturbate to me literally raping the shit out of her little girl. Deborah had given this bitch life, nursed her at her own tits, taught her everything she knew, but none of that was keeping her cunt from juicing.

Suddenly, Brianna’s ass began to tear under the heartless force of my thrusts. Blood and shit were smearing my cock while she twisted furiously, struggling to get away.

“Fight all you want, you dumb bitch!” I grunted. “You’re not going anywhere! I’m gonna fucking rip that shitty asshole to shreds. That’s it! Scream, you fucking slut! Scream on that big dick in your mouth. Look at your whore of a mother! God, she’s making a mess isn’t she? She wants me to rape you, you know that, right? If I let her go right now she’d run over and hold you down and scream rape my fucking daughter till she passes out.’ You know what else, you piece of shit? Deborah wants me to breed you! She wants me to rape quintuplets into your fucking womb. Would you like that, you fucking cunt? You wanna be a rapist’s fucking baby factory? Well, I don’t give a shit what the fuck you want. Guess what, bitch. I’m gonna cum!”

“Fuck you!” she cried out when I went in front of her and removed her gag.

Immediately, I backhanded her as hard as I could. A trickle of blood ran out of her mouth. Danielle gave a squeal of abject horror at the sound, and I saw Deborah’s nipples stiffen under the rat traps. I placed my cock at Brianna’s lips, but she recoiled in horror. I slapped her six more times, but it made no change. So I produced one of those lighters people use for their grills, placed the tip to Danielle’s nipple and prepared to pull the trigger.

“God, no!” Brianna screamed as Danielle wet the bed. “Alright, alright! God! I’ll suck it. I swear! Just don’t burn her there!” I smiled and returned my rock-hard, bloody, shitty, cock to her lips.

Turns out Brianna really loved her sister because she inhaled my cock and sucked feverishly. I grabbed her head and forced it in deeper. I felt her choking on my shaft, and realized I would cum in seconds at this rate. So I yanked it out and rammed it in her cunt, letting it go like my name was Elsa.

“No! Fuck! Oh, God, no!” Brianna screamed. But rope after rope of cum plastered her womb nonetheless. I spat in her face after that and replaced her gag.  
I pulled out and gave Danielle’s chains some slack. I came near her, and she moved to grab me, but I pulled my fist back, and taking the hint, she meekly deflated. I removed her gag.

“Why are you doing this, you fucking pig?” she demanded at once.

“Because I’m horny, and you’re a pretty, fucking, little, slut! Now get between Mommy’s legs, and eat the cunt you came out of, slut!”

Remembering the lighter, she complied at once, and Deborah began moaning shamelessly. She made no effort to hide her pleasure, and behind her drool-covered ball gag, I could hear faint, desperate moans. I yanked off the rat traps, and those moans grew louder as the pain of blood rushing back into her nipples took over. Danielle’s licking had slowed down, so I took up a nearby cane. My balls tightened as I brought the thing down on her milky ass. Danielle hollered like she’d been shot and tearfully begged me not to repeat the dose. She licked cunt like a maniac, hoping to satisfy me. 

Loud, wet, obscene, slurping noises filled the room. My fingers found their way between the slut’s legs, so that I began to rape her with four of my fingers. The poor girl struggled not to enjoy it, but her body betrayed her almost instantly. Soon she was sucking her thrashing mother in earnest, and humping her cunt on my hands. I smiled evilly as my cock started to stiffen again.

Just as Deborah creamed all over her eldest girl’s face, I realized I needed to piss. Pulling Danielle to face me, I offered her a choice.

“Are you gonna be my toilet, bitch, or do you want to volunteer this big-tittied slut?” I asked, indicating Deborah.

“Me,” she sighed, recalling her sister’s bravery. 

With difficulty, she got on her knees and opened her mouth. At once she was blinded by a torrent of hot piss. “Bastard,” she grunted, yipping with pain and struggling to clear her eyes. The next torrent went right down her throat. The bitch sputtered and choked so that piss bubbled down her chin and trickled over her tits. Deborah was struggling against her bonds, though Danielle could plainly see it wasn’t to come to her aid. For a second, I was sure the girl was going to change her mind and let her mom drink piss instead of try to jill off to her doing it. But she did no such thing, and in moments, I had filled her belly, plastered her entire face, and soaked her fucking tits.

Speaking of tits, I forced Danielle to suck her mother’s as I shoved my cock up her dripping snatch. The bitch’s face registered disgust, but her cunt was begging for it like a starving child. Jesus, her cunt felt good! Fuck! The thing was soaking! I grabbed her hips and pounded so hard I was sure her pelvis would crack sooner or later. As she slurped the nipples that had once fed her, Danielle’s pussy muscles gripped my cock, twisting and caressing it in a hot, bubbly, paradise.

Deborah suddenly writhed and hollered with pain and pleasure. On my orders, her eldest daughter was fisting her baby hole. Her tits were on fire as Danielle savagely bit them. She didn’t mean to hurt her mother, but I kept yanking her hair. Whenever Deborah screamed through her gag, I let up. When she fell silent, I would hurt her daughter. It worked so well, I drew Brianna into the game, and Deborah’s nipples and tit meat were thoroughly chewed in no time.

Deborah’s tits always drove me wild, but now they were covered in bruises from the rat traps, dozens of deep marks from her daughters’ teeth, and lots of saliva. Shit, they looked hot, and I forced the girls’ heads down so I could bite and suck them as I blasted Danielle’s unprotected womb. Despite herself, she came very loudly, and I forced her to make out with her sister. I couldn’t wait to see these fucking bitches pregnant! Just the thought of big bellies and milk-filled titties made my dick tremble. But My dick was pretty much sated for the evening. What I wanted now was a tongue in my asshole.

“You loved getting eaten out by your own daughter, didn’t you slut?” I demanded from Deborah as I removed her gag. “Let them hear you, bitch! Tell them! Let them know their own Mommy got off to watching her daughters get raped and bred! Tell them their Mommy’s a fucking internet whore who fantasizes about selling their cousin to the Muslim Brotherhood! Tell’em, whore! Tell your fucking daughters you’re enjoying every minute of this!”

Slowly, quietly, Deborah did as instructed while I played the drums on her aching tits. More than that, she told them about me. For the first time, the girls learned their own mother had allowed me to plaster a porn site with their pictures. Anyone could see them: friends, employers, teachers, absolutely anyone. Perverts everywhere had been downloading them for months, doing God only knew what to them. They were understandably shocked at these developments, and would not believe them until they saw the proof. As they watched their mother masturbating for the internet, still chained to the bed, and with cum leaking from their holes, there was zero dissent to be heard when I lowered my filthy asshole over Deborah’s mouth.

Exposed to the internet is one thing. Exposed to your own daughters is another. As I ground my shitty hole on Deborah’s writhing tongue, her daughters seemed to be having a conference. My butt muscles gripped at Deborah’s wet tongue, and I used my weight to force it deeper into me.

“Lick that shit, bitch,” I groaned, not giving a shit whether she wanted to or not. I fucking owned the bitch, and she was helpless to stop me.

And lick that shit she did, with a surprising amount of fervor as, all at once, her girls broke their huddle. Danielle roughly returned a fist to her mother’s hole, and after a bit of begging, Brianna shoved her sore, shitty, hole into her mother’s mouth.

“Eat it, you dirty bitch!” she growled, grinding her dirt box on her mother’s tongue. So severe was the fucking her ass had received, it prolapsed, forcing Deborah to suck her little girl’s rosebud.

Deborah complied between very loud howls as Danielle forced her arm in after her fist. She was being nearly as savage about it as I would, making the chains that still held her rattle and dance like a hurricane. She was clearly enjoying every second of her cruelty, and she didn’t so much as slow down until her arm was in elbow deep. Deborah screamed, and Brianna farted in her mouth twice before presenting her mother with her sopping pussy.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, the girls sought more revenges on their mother. Both girls had their cunts and assholes eaten out. Both pissed on their mother and abused her tits. Both cheered me on when I violated her pussy. “Fuck our whore mother” became a very popular phrase that evening. Giving their chains still more slack, I provided the girls with whips, and they beat Deborah’s tits, ass and thighs until they were crisscrossed with welts. Deborah came from the abuse, just as she came on my dick, and I tied everyone to the bed once more, giving them one last hosing down with my piss.

In the months that followed, the trio got used to the idea of being my harem of whores for life. By this time they were all showing, and I was milking them daily like dairy cows. When I wasn’t fucking the life out of my sluts, I was on the lookout for bitches to add to my collection. Bitches like Danielle’s cousin Brienne.


	2. Matt Rapes Deborah

My name is Matt. I told you about my favorite rape. Now I'll tell you how I found the cunt and the story she told me when I did. See, it all started when a bunch of us guys read a story The Midnight Talebearer wrote about a conversation he had with her. It was so damn hot we all flew to her house to rape her, but when I got there it was clear someone beat me to it. She was tied to the bed with a ball gag in her mouth. When I asked her what happened, this is what she told me.   
  
Deborah had been home alone a few nights ago, having just returned from a shift at the hospital. Even the sluttiest of women need to rest at some point, and Deborah had decided on a shower before turning in. She'd stripped off her work clothes and dove into the thing, letting the warm water cascade down her ample tits. She'd stayed in there for about fifteen minutes, and had just finished drying off when she heard a strange sound.  
  
At first, she couldn't identify it. Then she realized someone was doing something to her front door's knob. That door sprung open a second later to admit five guys with black stockings over their faces and clothed in black from head to toe. Upon hearing this, Deborah dashed for her room, meaning to lock herself in, but the noise of her flight led the invades right to her. One landed a stellar punch to her gut that caused her to fold over at once.  
  
Despite the blow, Deborah attempted to kick savagely at her foes, swing wildly, and scream, but she was little match for five assailants. They rained down punches and kicks on every part of her body they could reach. One of them slammed his hands over her mouth while another produced duct tape and sealed it shut. Deborah went limp like a rag doll under the assault, and the men hauled their captive off to her room. Completely naked and bruised in several places, Deborah was securely tied spreadeagled to the bed.  
  
The duct tape was soon replaced with a huge, black, ball gag, and a silky, black, hood was lowered over Deborah's head. She could barely make a sound, moving was next to impossible, and she couldn't see a damn thing. She was perfectly helpless, naked, and afraid. The strangers that surrounded her now could do whatever they wanted. The next sound she heard sent a chill down her spine: zippers being pulled down and pants shrugged off.  
  
"Look at the fucking slut's pussy!" one of the men laughed. "Bitch is dripping and we ain't even touched her yet!"  
  
"Fucking slut wants it," another guy replied. "You read the story. She can't wait for us to rape that cunt!"  
  
"Dumb whore won't have to,"a third guy spat, lining up his thick, brown, ten inch, cock with her hole. Without warning, he jammed it to the hilt and punched Deborah in the belly, drawing a sharp, but muffled scream.  
  
He slammed his cock into Deborah savagely, forcing it in balls deep each time. He didn't know or care whether she was enjoying his assault or not. All that mattered to him was that his dick felt amazing. The walls of her pussy were surprisingly tight, and Deborah's rapist was groaning with obvious pleasure. Every now and then, he slugged her belly or one of her tits, drawing garbled squeaks of bitter pain.  
  
Deborah writhed wildly, her head turning this way and that. Drool streaked down the ball of her gag and ran across her chin and cheeks. As her pussy got pounded, two men fell on her massive tits, viciously biting the flesh around her nipple. Deborah set up a loud howling as they dug their teeth in, forcefully pinching and twisting her nipples as they worked. Both men grabbed at her tit meat, squeezing it brutally and driving their nails in as hard as they could. And then, a fourth man reached Deborah's face.  
  
"Fucking whore!" he shouted at her, giving her hooded face a vicious slap.  
  
Removing her gag, he squatted over Deborah's face. He tried to lower his hairy asshole over her mouth, but, still defiant, she fought him as well as she could, twisting her head away from the rapist's ass. She got a heavy blow to the face for her trouble.  
  
"Hold still, you piece of shit, or I'll break your fucking nose!" So saying, he delivered a ringing blow to her right ear.  
  
Large, wet, stains, had formed on the part of the hood that covered her eyes, and Deborah's screams rang out in space. Attacker number four pulled back for another blow, and she conceded the point at once.  
  
"Okay, okay....I'm sorry, sir," she gasped. Sighing ruefully, she held her head perfectly straight.  
  
Down came the asshole, and in went her tongue, lapping furtively at the rancid, shit crusted, ring. She winced horribly as a man suddenly bit into her nipple. He did it so violently, Deborah wasn't sure he hadn't bit it off entirely.. Her body was quickly becoming one big, exposed, nerve, and Deborah began to wonder how much more she could take. Suddenly, the savage raping her pussy called out.  
  
"Hey, does anyone know if this whore's on birth control?"  
  
"Who the fuck gives a shit? Breed that fucking slutpuppet!" That was guy number five, in the middle of the World Series of jack off sessions.  
  
"The dumb cunt did tell that Talebearer guy to breed her womb, didn't she? Fuck it! I'm raping a fucking baby into this twat!"  
  
So saying, he grunted loudly, increasing the tempo of his thrusts as he felt his climax begin to build.  
  
"That's it motherfucker! Rape that twat! Get that nasty bitch knocked up! You hear that, bitch? He's gonna nut in your womb! Each and every one of us is gonna breed that cunt! Oh fuck, give the dirty slut a rape baby. Pound her so hard she can't walk for weeks!"  
  
In the middle of these instructions, an agonized cry rang inside the ass on Deborah's mouth. She could feel thick jets of cum invading her pussy. A complete stranger had just violated her unprotected womb, and another one was already taking his place.  
  
The new guy wasn't quite as forceful as his predecessor, but at thirteen inches, his dick was somewhat bigger. He fucked her roughly, violently groping her ass as he did so, and screaming things like "Take this baby, Deborah, you fucking piece of shit gutter whore!"  
  
Deborah's tits were now covered with bite marks, and in some places, they were spotted with blood. Her nipples were visibly thoroughly chewed, resembling nothing more than used bubble gum. At the moment, the sensitive things were being smacked with hands and cocks, while the guy riding her face forced her tongue in still deeper. He suddenly let out a loud, wet, fart in her mouth, and Deborah nearly gagged as her mouth was filled with runny shit.  
  
"Clean my ass, whore!" the guy grunted, laughing, and he farted on his victim twice more.  
  
Suddenly, he flipped himself around, grabbing her head and driving his cock into her filthy hole.  
  
What followed was a vicious skullfucking where the guy jammed his cock home while pulling Deborah's head on his cock. Within seconds, thick ropes of drool and shit were gushing down his cock. Within minutes, Deborah was covering it in puke. The guy yanked off her hood, punched her hard in the back of the head, and rubbed her own vomit in her face. When, at last, he was ready to cum, she shoved himself in balls deep and held her head in place while he came down her throat. He gave her once last hard smack as he climbed off of her and she sputtered and coughed violently, trying to clear her airway.  
  
One of the tit guys took his turn at a blowjob while the other fucked her battered tits. They pounded her mercilessly as a second load of cum filled her cunt, and blowjob guy yanked her hair with sadistic joy. When the need to cum came upon them, they each raped Deborah's pussy until four huge loads of sperm lay pooling in her birth canal.  
  
"Turn this fucking bitch over! I want her ass!" some guy commanded. She was once again hooded and gagged and retied face down.  
  
Deborah felt her stomach roil. All she could smell and taste was cum, shit, and vomit. Suddenly, a knife-sharp pain shot across her ass. And then another. And another.  
  
"Fuck yeah! Whip the bitch! Beat that fat, fucking, ass! Harder! Fucking harder! Make that ass bleed! Oh, goddamn! Look at those welts. Look at those fucking welts pop up on her ass! That's what a whore's ass is supposed to look like! Oh fuck! Aim for the bitch's cunt!"  
  
When they did that, Deborah's wails might have brought the Marines if it hadn't for the gag in her mouth.  
  
"Look at that meat, boys!" one of the rapists growled. "Look at that bitch's fucking asshole!!!"  
  
Without further ado, he rammed his cock home. As Deborah was intimately aware, he hadn't bothered with lube. She was shrieking behind her gag as the fiery pain tore through her bowels, squirming as much as the ropes would allow.  
  
If her attacker sensed her discomfort, he showed zero signs of caring. His thrusts were brutal, and his only aim seemed to be sinking his dick in as far as it would go. Deborah's ass muscles gripped him almost painfully tight and his nutsack was also tightening before long. As his cum hit, he pulled out of her ass, burying his shit-streaked cock in Deborah's cunt.  
  
"That's five loads up her filthy, fucking, cunt! No way this cunt ain't pregnant now!"  
  
Three more cocks plowed Deborah's ass, until the ring began to tear and bleed. Even that did not deter her captors. At least one more guy violated the woman's nether hole. And, finally resorting to lube, one guy even managed to fist it. When he tried to add his other hand, however, the combination of stress, pain, bleeding, and vomiting caused Deborah to shit herself and pass out.  
  
"We gotta wake this whore up. I still got one more surprise for her."  
  
"Form a circle around her. I've got an idea!"  
  
Deborah awoke to five acrid steams of urine plastering her hooded face. She struggled not to vomit, coughed and sputtered in her bonds, and tried to prepare herself for whatever the next new horror might be. Suddenly, she heard panting, padded feet, and scratchy nails. A moment later, a new kind of cock entered her mouth.  
  
"Deborah, you nasty bitch! Suck that fucking Doberman!"  
  
The spongy, red, cock was already leaking watery dog cum as Deborah was forced to felate the beast. The dog was excited and humped his meat in rapidly, stretching her lips and spangling drool everywhere. Then a sickening chant of "knot the bitch!" began to swell through the air. Predictably, some little time later, the dog was plowing Deborah's cunt with everything it had.  
  
The dogs front paws were scratching her ass badly as it rammed its meat deep in her used cunt. Deborah's twat had been wet since the beginning, but for the first time, she was beginning to feel more pleasure than pain. She set up a low moaning as the dog fucked her and several of the men jeered at her, smacking her face with their cocks.  
  
"Look at this nasty, fucking, bitch. Beg for that dog cock , you fucking whore!"  
  
"Yes. Please give me that dog cock," Deborah whimpered obediently. "Please let the dog knot this worthless slut's pussy."  
  
"You heard the fucking slut! get the bitch tied up!"  
  
The dog itself soon acted on instructions, shaking as its cum joined the pool in Deborah's womb. Its knot was lodged deep in pain. They stayed that way for fifteen minutes until Deborah finally winced as the cock came loose. A flood of dog cum squirted out of her pussy and Deborah shivered through an orgasm, collapsing in her bonds.  
  
"Oh fuck! Dude, I just remembered something!"  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"The police still exist. Gag the bitch, and let's get out of here before anyone starts asking questions."  
  
Now, you'll remember, that's about where I came in, and after Deborah told me the whole story, I had one question for her.  
  
"Be honest. You enjoyed every minute of that, didn't you?"  
  
Her face said she'd been expecting to hear something along those lines, and she nodded.  
  
"Then get in the trunk," I said, pointing to my car. "I promised you two things: that I'd make you famous, and that I'd violate that pussy. In the trunk," I demanded, and she obeyed after I displayed the Taser I was planning to use if she didn't.  
  
I got in my car, locked the trunk, and put a few air holes in the thing just in case. Then I turned on the engine, patted my dick, and rode my personal whore off into the sunset.


End file.
